This invention relates to balers of windrowed material such as hay and, more particularly, to rotary balers for forming cylindrical bales.
For forming round bales of windrowed material, such as hay, it is desirable to be able to accomplish the entire baling operation automatically and, particularly, by one man. The automatic operation should include picking the material off the ground, baling it, wrapping the bale with twine and ejecting the bale from the baler. It is also preferred that the baler be easy to operate and stable so that it can be used on hills as well as flat plains.
It is the objective of this invention to provide an improved rotary baler for forming cylindrical bales safely, easily and automatically. This objective is realized with a rotary baler of this invention whereby the windrowed material is automatically picked from the ground and placed on a conveyor belt which, together with a balestarter roller and a second conveyor belt, form a cylindrical bale. Upon completion of the bale formation, the bale is automatically tied and ejected from the baler through a manually activated power system. The entire baling operation can be accomplished by one man seated on a baler-pulling tractor thereby making the baling procedure easy, efficient and safe.
Additional objectives and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.